Get Junior
/ ?? |level = 12|enemies = Assassins Whoreson's Henchmen|next = A Favor for Radovid|name = Get Junior|previous = Broken Flowers}}Get Junior is one of the main quests in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. After learning that Dandelion was on the run from Whoreson Junior, and that the crime boss may know of the bard's whereabouts, he set out to find him. Journal entry : Thanks to the lovely Priscilla, Geralt now knew Ciri and I had struck a deal with Whoreson Junior, one of the Big Four bosses of the Novigrad underworld. It seemed a simple matter of finding Whoreson, having a chat and getting out of him where to look for me. But in the Novigrad of the time nothing was simple, and nothing was as it seemed... : Fate is like a Novigrad prostitute - sometimes you get more than you bargained for. Geralt found Whoreson after a great deal of meandering, during which he realized the man he sought was scum of the worst variety. Because of Whoreson, Ciri had been wounded, I had landed in prison, and Dudu had been subjected to torture. :If Geralt kills Whoreson Junior: :: It thus came as no surprise that, once he had the information he wanted, Geralt killed the heinous man without batting an eye. Having achieved what he set out to do and lanced a particularly loathsome boil on the skin of humanity while he was at it, he went forth to pursue his new leads. :If Geralt spares Whoreson Junior: :: This man surely deserved death, yet Geralt decided the greater punishment would be to let him live in shame and agony. Having achieved what he wanted and brought justice to a vile man while he was at it, he then set off to follow his new leads. Objectives * Go to the bathhouse bathhouse and talk to Sigi Reuven. * Get undressed and put your clothing in the dresser. * Follow Happen. * Defeat the assassins. * Visit Whoreson Junior's arena. ** Pretend to be Zdenek to take part in the fights. (optionally) *** (these only show up if you choose to fight in the arena) *** Talk to Igor. **** Fight in the ring to prove you'd make a good bodyguard. **** Defeat your opponent. **** Defeat your opponent. **** Defeat your opponent. **** Survive the fight. ** Search the arena for information about Whoreson. *** Read the documents you found. *** User your Witcher Senses to find a way to access the secret stash. *** Search the secret stash. *** Read the mysterious letter. * Find Whoreson Junior's casino. ** Play cards with the casino guests. ** Search the casino for information about Whoreson. ** Defeat Whoreson Junior's thugs. ** Talk to the tied-up halfling in the casino. * Search Whoreson Junior's hideout using your Witcher Senses. * Talk to Dijkstra about Whoreson's ties to the Redanians. * Talk to Vernon Roche in the partisan camp. * Meet Roche by the bridge in Oxenfurt. * Enter the chess club with Roche. * Get inside Whoreson's hideout. * Kill Whoreson Junior's guards. * Search the guards' bodies * The next two objectives are mutually exclusive: ** Use the key to open the door to Whoreson Junior's hideout ** Use the secret passage to reach Whoreson Junior's hideout * Search Whoreson Junior's residence * Kill Whoreson Junior Notes * If the player does The Gangs of Novigrad quest, the guardsmen will attack when spoken to and the secret passage will be blocked off. However, some players have found workarounds by trying to jump on roofs around the complex to get inside that way. * Accidentally or deliberately bypassing conversation with Radovid's guards upon exiting Whoreson Junior's compound (for example with the help of Fast Travel from Anywhere mod or other means) will break an entire quest line starting with A Favor for Radovid. This can be fixed with the debug console by running the following commands at any point, which will immediately start Redania's Most Wanted. (Warning: you must be on the Velen/Novigrad map and ideally with your destination, Est Tayiar, well out of sight - it's best to start at the Novigrad Gate of Oxenfurt - otherwise the required NPCs will not spawn.) The console codes must be inputted before the start of The Isle of Mists (quest), and the quest line must be completed up until A Deadly Plot otherwise Reason of State (post The Isle of Mists (quest)) will not appear. ** addfact(q302_completed) ** addfact(q302_post_mafia_completed) ** addfact(sq302_start) ru:Охота за Младшим Category:The Witcher 3 main quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests